


Levemente

by Minos336



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Old Married Couple
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minos336/pseuds/Minos336
Summary: Un au cortito de esta pareja en ese futuro triste que Lita menciona en los cómics de IDW, donde llama a Koya ' tia' ya que sale con su "padre" Leonardo. Esta es una escena que sucedería antes que el líder del clan Splinter desaparezca, según menciona la tortuga albina. Algo me dice que Koya tendrá que ver en eso :(
Relationships: Leonardo/Koya (TMNT)





	Levemente

El sonido de las sirenas se escuchaba como un arrullo a lo lejos allá abajo en la calle, a comparación de las ráfagas de viento helado y cortante que silbaba con furia entre las viejas vigas de hierro de la aguilera, como Donnie le llamaba a su casa. Lejos había quedado aquel tiempo donde vivía en un edificio a raz del suelo y más lejano aún cuando lo hacía bajo tierra, con sus hermanos y su padre, en las cloacas de esa misma ciudad. Se sentía casi como un sueño recordarlo, como el resto de su juventud. Las cosas eran tan distintas ahora que a veces se preguntaba si su pasado lo había imaginado. Con Raphael y Miguel Ángel lejos, solo Donnie permanecía como un recordatorio que lo vivido sucedió, que alguna vez tuvo hermanos y vivieron juntos creyendo en el mismo ideal. Comenzaba a olvidar o por lo menos, distorsionar sus propias experiencias, tal vez si mente trataba de protegerle adaptando el pasado para hacer más soportable el presente. Hacía mucho que podría haber perdido un poco la razón tras tantos golpes emocionales, tantas perdidas irreparables, tanta desesperanza. Era el contra el mundo, que cambiaba vertiginosamente pero en realidad, seguía dando vueltas en la misma espiral de caos, sangre y muerte. 

El mismo ciclo de violencia, una y otra vez. Enfrentándose a The Foot, a Jennika, a Raphael... Con aliados que iban quedándose atrás, derribados o rindiendose, cambiando de bando o formando su ejército. El vacío y el frío de su actual existencia pronto devoraria su alma...

Ya la habría perdido, de hecho. De no ser por ella. 

El aire arriba silba un poco más fuerte, y se siente más frío con seguridad. Podía adivinar que estaría helado, como en esa época del año, aunque no lo sentía, gracias a la calidez de la cámara donde se encontraba. A pesar de su sangre fría, lograba sentir el calor corporal de su compañera con facilidad. El suave nido, como el le llamaba, los albergaba cómodamente a ambos, con todo y tamaño extra de ella. Nunca le había molestado esa diferencia y el se sentía incluso, protegido cuando le abrazaba, suspirando y cerrando sus ojos sin pensar en nada más. En tiempo pasado, si alguien le hubiera dicho que ese sería su lugar seguro en el mundo, se habría reído. Cierto que sus garras seguían siendo armas mortales y de apariencia nada tranquilizadora pero en contacto con el, se habían vuelto seguras y precisas para no dañarlo. El mismo las había curado inumerables veces, tocado y acariciado a pesar de la sensibilidad un poco entumecida de la gruesa piel de su dueña. Esas garras que en su juventud varias veces hicieron sentir su furia contra el, pasaron a desgarrar a quien tratara de lastimarlo en las batallas en los años siguientes . Pasaron de tratar de matarlo a darle vida. Tal y como ella lo estaba haciendo. 

En respuesta, el mismo se había sacado el corazón del pecho y depositado en sus garras, junto con su alma. 

Se acomoda mejor en el nido contra ella, sintiendo el olor de las plumas en su ancha espalda. Con el pretexto de revisar una de sus muchas lesiones que la hacen quejarse cuando está despierta y de mal humor, desliza su mano por su cuello, hombros, espalda hasta llegar a la unión inferior donde terminan sus plumas y empieza la piel de sus piernas. Lo hace sin prisa, minuciosamente, como si fuera la primera vez que toca el cuerpo de su amante. Revisa heridas que ya han cerrado, las plumas maltratadas de sus brazos, cuando de pronto su paciente se gira pesadamente para ponerse casi encima suyo. Rie levemente contra el hueco de la garganta cálida.  
\- Por más que me gustaría que continúes, estoy molida, déjame dormir - murmura con su voz rasposa, atrayendolo más a ella. Siente su plastrón cálido, los latidos de su pecho contra el suyo, suspirando cierra los ojos también, relajándose profundo y se deja llevar en su calor. Ajeno al mundo afuera que se congelaba en su caos sin fin


End file.
